It is common for the exterior doors of mobile homes and the like to open outwardly. Due to the construction of the door structure which includes the door and associated door frame, this type of door is susceptible to break-in and entry. In particular, mobile home door structures are typically of lighter weight framing than conventional building doors. Because the doors open outwardly, they may be easily pried. Also, because the doors open outwardly, they are less easily guarded and locked by more conventional type door guards which prevent a door from being opened inwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,705 discloses a door lock for an outwardly opening door which is adapted to fit into a corner between the doorjamb and the door. However, because of the wall type construction of the lock and its tight fit, adjustability need be made between the various wall structures of the lock resulting in a relatively complicated and expensive device for its function. Since the device must engage the front end of the doorjamb, its adjustability is relatively limited. Moreover, the adjustable features make the lock susceptible to loosening and failure. Due to the tight fit, the lock may not always be quickly changed out for repeated in and out use.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a simplified door guard for a mobile home door and other similar door structures which open outwardly.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a door guard for an outwardly opening door which is of simplified construction and inexpensive, yet has sufficient tolerance to provide some adjustability for use.